Pojawienie się Sójki
Za zranienie oczu nie ja odpowiadam, tylko ty, że kliknąłeś w to gówno. I wiem, tego trollpastą nazwać nie można, ale no... co z serią "Impreza?". --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Był to spokojny dzień. W rezydencji strasznych makaronów było cicho. Ben grał na swojej konsoli, Nina oddawała się fangirlingu Jeffa, Puppeter i Jason kłócili się co jest lepsze: Lalki czy Zabawki. Masky wżerał sernik. Toby wraz z Hoodie'm byli na misji, E.J czytał w swoim pokoju, L.J pewnie znowu molestował jakiegoś dzieciaka, a papcio Slendy gotował obiad dla całej zgrai w różowym fartuszku z napisem "Kiss the cooker". W jednym z pokoi, przed komputerem siedziała dusza albinoski wlepiająca znudzone oczy w ekran urządzenia, czytując denne fanficki spod łap ałtorek. Nagle do pokoju wbił czarnowłosy nastolatek, cały umarzany szminką. Białowłosa spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Nie. Schodź. Na. Dół. - odparł dysząc jak lokomotywa albo pociąg Tomek. - Niby czemu? - spytała mijając go - W salonie jest pewnie tylko Ben i Jeden z sernikolubców. Zaśmiała się otwierając drzwi i gdy chłopak krzyczał by go nie zostawiała samego, zeszła po schodach i parter domu i to co ujrzała wbiło ją w schody. -No siemanko ludzie iestem Mery Shadol Najktmel Smit i drzisiaj opowiem wam mojom chistorie!Ale tak na poczomtek iestem wysokom seksownom dziewczynom o dlugich pieknyh calnyh wlosah i cerwonyh ocah nic tylko braci panowie <3 A! Jestem terz dziewcynom Jeffcia, zazdro bitch? :p Ale to wszystko zaczelo sie dnia ktury wydal byci mi sie jak naibardziei normalny a moi rodzice ktuzy byli zili i mie bili lezeli pijani Pijoki jedne co nie? A ja bylam w swoim pokoiu i rysowalam martwie kotki ptaki i pieski Pzez to inni somdzom ze jestem dziwna a tak nie jest Nakle poculam sie dziwnie i lapiac nuz ktury mialam obok zeslam na dul i podeszla do rodzicuw ktuzy dalej spali Podcielam kazdemu syie i ujrzalam ieko!!!!!! <333333 Patzyl na mie a ja na nieko Dzefa Po hwili podsedl do mie i pocalowam mie i powiedzial ze mie koha i zabral mie do rezydenci Slenderka! Teraz iestesimy razem i zabiiamy ludzi - usłyszała gapiąc się na dziewczynę na którą inni gapili się wzrokiem mówiącym "Zabić to zanim złoży jaja". - To już wiem czemu Jeff tak spieprzył do pokoju Kredens... - wymamrotał skrzat którego ta poruszająca historia oderwała całkowicie od gry w której w międzyczasie zdechł. - Mnie to ciekawi jak ona w mowie mogła popełnić tyle błędów ortograficznych - rzekł Masky któremu sernik wyleciał z mordy. - I jak ona mówi emotkonami? - Magia - odparła albinoska przenosząc się na kanapę obok elfa. - Jak miewam to chyba jedna z tych Sójek. Pewnie jakiejś ałtoreczce uciekła. - Hejcia! Kim ty iestesi? - spytała zaciekawiona czarnowłosa gapiąc się na nią. - Kredens - odparła i nagle przez nią przeleciał nóż do masła. - Ty smato! Ty pefnie chcies mi ukrasici Dzefa! >:O - warknęła zbliżając się do niej i wbijając w nią nadaremnie nóż. - Zdychaj! - Jakaś nerwowa jest - mruknął skrzat patrząc na całą sytuacje. - Dziwisz się? To Sójka-yandere-nie-wiadomo. - Ale no... próbować zabić ducha? - zapytał Masky - Którym jestem po incydencie z Jeffem. Nagle czarnowłosa przestała dźgać ją nadaremnie gdyż za pomocą macek została rzucona do piwnicy. Cała trójka momentalnie znalazła się przy drzwiach prowadzących no nich i nasłuchiwali odgłosów odbijania się o schody. Za nimi stanął Slenderman który zamknął drzwi. ~ Nie wiem co z nią zrobicie, ale ja się w to nie wtrącam dzieci ~ usłyszeli w głowach i ten zniknął. Szybko popatrzyli po sobie. - To... Co z nią robimy? - zapytała. - Zabijamy ją czy podrzucamy tym od Skrolla? - zaproponował proxy. Jego znajomy jednoznacznie byli za podrzuceniem tego czegoś tamtym. - To kto się tym zajmie? I tu już Masky został sam. Po Kredensie i Ben'ie ani śladu. Chłopak zirytowany westchnął. - Wszystko zawsze na mojej głowy - powiedział i spojrzał na drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy... Co było dalej? Tego chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy. No chyba, że Masky wróci cały i zdrowy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanpasta